


princes of tennis

by bulletdart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: Various unrelated (mostly) gender-neutral reader-insert drabbles.





	1. shiraishi - valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> u kno what. screw it. i'm going full self indulgent. throw me all the reader insert reqs u have bc i have no shame left. im a broken man. these are all 100% unironic

You sit in the infirmary, staring blankly at the crumpled box of chocolates in your hands. Of course you had to go and be a klutz, of course you had to go and fall of your bicycle at the school gates, chocolates spilling from the basket at the front. Your hands tighten, around the box, crinkling the coated cardboard further. The door swings open and you look up, hastily wiping away the tears starting to bead at the corners of your eyes.

The boy in the doorway blinks at you with surprise before quickly regaining his composure. "Ah, you're in my class, aren't you? Sorry, I can't quite remember your name right now . . . ?"

You shake your head. "It's okay," you say, and you tell him your name. "And you're--" you squint at his face for a second, as if you could possibly forget his name "--Shiraishi-kun, right?"

"You got that right," he replies with a laugh.

You clear your throat hesitantly. "Well, Shiraishi-kun, um. Congratulations for making it to the Nationals. It's really a shame that you lost in the semifinals."

"You pay attention to the tennis club?" he asks curiously.

It's your turn to laugh. "Well, it's one of the things that Shitenhoji is known for, after all, besides the whole comedy thing."

"The comedy thing," he repeats, and he shakes his head while chuckling. "Well, it's all in the past now, anyways, I've retired from the team months ago. But really, I do appreciate it."

You hesitate before holding out your box of chocolates to him. "Would you appreciate this, too?"

His eyes widen. "Shouldn't you give that to someone you like? I don't need it out of pity."

You shake your head with conviction. "It isn't pity, Shiraishi-kun. I like you. I don't just follow the tennis club; I was there at Nationals to cheer you on. I've admired you since we were in class together, second year."

He starts laughing suddenly and you pull your chocolates back to hug them against your chest, pouting. "I didn't crack a joke. There's nothing funny about this."

He wipes a stray tear from his eye. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that, well, I only pretended not to know your name. I thought it would be unusual for me to have paid attention to you when we've hardly interacted before. I like you too. Even if I don't really know you, it felt like I did, when I saw you in the audience right before I won the point that won my match at semifinals."

He steps forward and gently pries the box of chocolates out of your hands, opening the lid and popping one into his mouth. He chews it, considering, before swallowing and making direct eye contact with you. "Ahh, ecstasy~" You giggle a little at his stupid catchphrase before catching yourself and blushing, covering your mouth. He raises a bandaged hand to curl around your wrist. "You don't have to censor yourself around me. I want to hear more of your beautiful laugh, of you laughing for me." He leans in to steal a kiss and you find yourself laughing again joyously against his lips.


	2. sengoku - valentine's - fem!reader

"So, you come here often?"

You look up, eyebrow already raised. "No, I've never been here before, and I've never heard that line before, and I certainly have never seen you before."

The boy in front of you throws his hands up in defeat. "Hey, you don't have to get sarcastic with me right off the bat, I was just trying to be a little friendly to a pretty little lady."

"You could've tried saying something like, I don't know, maybe 'Hi, person I've had multiple conversations with before, how are you today?' or something that a reasonable person might say. Alternatively, you could also say what your order is, before I shoo you out of the shop for holding up the line."

He rattles off his order and you ring him up before reflexively asking him for his name.

"Well, call me Sengoku for my order, but you can call me any time."

You roll your eyes, but there's a smile on your face as you gesture for him to get out of line so that you can take the next customer's order. Fifteen minutes later, you hang up your apron in the back room before maneuvering out to sit across the table from Sengoku. "How's the food?" you ask.

"Better, now that you're here," he replies. He cuts off a bit from his sandwich before placing it on a napkin and sliding it across the table to you. You pop it into your mouth and chew carefully as he rests his chin on his hand and gazes at you contemplatively. "Been having a good day so far?"

"Just the usual suspects. Saw a couple break up this morning over tea and got hit on by a few customers."

"I'm not special?" he asks, offended, but there's a teasing smile on his face.

"Well, you're the only one of them that I spend my precious ten-minute break talking to."

He nods solemnly. "I'm honored. Truly." He leans in closer to you over the table. "But really? Nothing special today? It is Valentine's today, after all."

"Nope," you say, popping your lips. "Well, there is one thing." You reach into your pocket and hand him something wrapped in a napkin. He unwraps it curiously and raises an eyebrow questioningly at the chocolate muffin enclosed within. "It's on the house," you say. "I even baked it myself."

"Are you aware of the implications of this?"

"Of me baking a chocolate good for you? Yeah," you say, trying to mask your nervousness.

He gapes at you for a second before grinning broadly and leaning across the table to pull you into a hug. "I knew I'd wear you down eventually."

You hug him back and pat his back awkwardly. "To be honest, you had me from the start."


	3. shishido - valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> google search how to characterize shishido

"Are you doing anything for Ootori-kun's birthday today?"

"Choutarou?" you boyfriend asks, scratching at the back of his neck. "Nah. Or, well, rather I've already done something for him."

"What'd you do?" you ask curiously.

Shishido turns away from you slightly. "I gave him chocolate."

You laugh and link your arms together, tugging at him to walk with you. "That's nothing you have to be embarrassed about, although he probably receives enough of that every year."

"You don't understand," he whispers, uncharacteristically quiet. "I asked Marui--y'know, from Rikkai--to help me and we kind of. Made a solid chocolate statue of him."

You stop walking suddenly and Shishido pitches forward, caught off guard, before easily regaining his balance. "You what?" you ask.

He takes his phone out and shows you a grainy picture of what appears to be, indeed, a chocolate statue of his doubles partner. You clutch at his arm as you laugh, wheezing. He frowns at you. "See, this is why I was hesitant to tell you."

You shake your head and pat him on the shoulder. "No, no. It's cute, actually."

"I'm not cute," he says, frowning.

"Didn't say you were. You just do cute things sometimes."

"Like you?" he asks with a grin on his face.

You shove him and this time he loses his balance for real and topples over. "Shit!" You reach over and help him back up. "Well, thanks, I guess. For calling me cute."

The look of irritation on his face easily melts off. "Yeah, well, you are. That's why I'm dating you, isn't it?"

"I hope so," you say. "Well, you doing anything else for his birthday? Throwing him a party?"

"Nah," he says, shaking his head. "I'm leaving that up to the other guys. He might be my doubles partner, but, well, you're my partner, and I want to spend today with you."

"Wow," you say sarcastically, "even you can say romantic things sometimes."

He jabs you in the stomach, and you let out a scream of laughter. "Shut up. I was trying to be nice. Like a good boyfriend."

"You're a good boyfriend," you reassure him. "The best boyfriend."

"The only boyfriend you've ever had," he points out.

"And the only boyfriend I hope to ever have," you whisper under your breath.


	4. yukimura - valentine's

This Valentine's Day is quiet for you. Or rather, this Valentine's Day is far too noisy for you. All of the girls in your class are flitting about, giggling, talking about which girl gave chocolate to which boy and you're oh so tired of it. By the time the bell rings, you're just about done with hearing about any kind of romance at all. Alas, it's still time for yours.

You trudge out through the school gates, ignoring the shouted confessions echoing around the yard. You hail a taxi and when the door shuts, there's blissful silence. You tell the driver your destiination and close your eyes with a sigh. You're on the verge of sleep when the taxi pulls to a stop. You step out, brushing yourself off, and shuffle through the doors to Kanai General Hospital.

The receptionist doesn't even bat an eye as you walk past without signing in, your name already registered on every previous day's sheet. You wend your way through winding hallways until you reach the children's ward, the cheery pastel palettes adorning the walls putting a bitter taste in your mouth. You finally stop in front of the door labeled "Yukimura," as it has been for the past two months. You knock.

"Come in."

Yukimura sits up and smiles weakly as you open the door. "It's been a while. I've missed you."

You laugh lightly, uneasily. "I was just here yesterday."

"It's still lonely here without you." He pauses. "Or the team," he adds an afterthought.

"Have they visited you lately?"

"Renji said that they'll be coming by tomorrow."

"So today is just us," you say, sitting by his side.

He takes your hand in his and smiles more brightly. "Just us."

You take your free hand and reach into your bag, extricating a box of chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He reluctantly releases your hand and takes the box, opening the lid. He nods approvingly as he surveys its contents. "Did you stay up last night making these?" You nod hesitantly and he laughs softly. "You didn't have to."

"It's what you deserve. It's not enough, but it's what I can do for you."

He holds a chocolate up and presses it up to your lips. "Just having you by my side is more than enough for me."


	5. kaidou - rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> google search how to characterize kaidou

You didn't expect it to rain today, droplets cascading down in endless sheets, the pitter patter of raindrops hitting the rooftops, the pavement, echoing throughout the streets. You run for the closest alcove, holding your bookbag above your head, shoes splashing through puddles. You're grateful for your blazer preventing the rain from seeping through the thin fabric of your school issued shirt.

You duck into an alleyway sheltered by a haphazardly hung tarp and huddle against the wall. You take a deep breath and shake your head, water droplets flying from your hair as you dry yourself off. You slump back, your eyes pointing towards the ground, when you hear a strange noise.

Your head whips around at the sound coming from further down the alleyway. You're unsure as to whether you should run away or take a closer look when you hear it again. It sounds . . . familiar. You edge along the wall into the darkness beneath the tarp. In the corner, you spot a blurry shape. As you get closer, it resolves into a boy huddled over a cardboard box.

He looks up at you as you come closer, his eyes widening. He crouches protectively over the box. The box rustles and makes a noise again. You recognize it this time as a meow.

"Is that a cat?" The boy grunts in assent and his shoulders relax as he scoots away from the box to let you peer inside it. A tiny orange kitten looks back up with you and your hands clench at its pathetic mewls.

"It was out in the rain."

You look up at the sound of the boy's voice. He glances away from you before resolutely making eye contact. "I don't have an umbrella," he says. Clearly, you think, as you survey his tank top and shorts and his very nice arms. He clears his throat pointedly and you meet his eyes once again.

"Neither do I," you point out. The two of you stare at each other in silence before you start to unbutton your blazer.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm going to tuck the cat in my blazer to keep it warm and dry. What else?"

A faint blush dusts his cheeks and he picks up the kitten and shoves it into your arms. You cradle it gently before buttoning it into your blazer. "Do you know where we should bring it?" you ask.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well," you say, "I suppose that introductions are in order."

He nods. "I'm Kaidou. Kaidou Kaoru."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment with character requests + prompts!


End file.
